


Partners In Crime

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Probably ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Movie night was interrupted by the sudden absence of more snacks. Fortunatly you and Balthazar know exactly where to steal find more.





	Partners In Crime

Title: Partner in Crime  
Pairing: Balthazar x female!Reader  
Word Count: ~1k  
Warnings: fluff, drunkenness, probably ridiculous  
Summary: Movie night was interrupted by the sudden absence of more snacks. Fortunatly you and Balthazar know exactly where to steal find more.  
A/n: This was written for @nothin-after-79 and the #Holy Shit Jamie Hit 1k Challenge. My quote was: You’re acting like a first year fucking thief, I’m acting like a professional! And this is what happened with it. Enjoy.  
…  
Giggling the two of you sneaked down the corridor. This was the best idea ever! Balthazar and you had a nice and fancy movie night, with the most-terrible films ever made and some wine to make it all bearable. In truth maybe it had been more than some wine, but no one was home in the bunker to judge you.   
Right into your third movie though, you had ran into a serious problem. The snack pile was slowly shrinking and the boys were out hunting with the car. You were isolated with poor movie choices and no food, in your drunken state it had first seemed like the end of the world. Fortunately, Balthazar had this most genius idea. Really if you weren't half in love with him already, you would be now.   
So for the sake of the holy snack pile the two of you started to sneak around the bunker, trying to find Gabriel's room. The archangel didn't even sleep, but pretty much as soon as the boys moved in, he had followed and claimed a room, because "if this is where the manly sleepovers happen, I'm moving in too". He had yet to actually turn up for a sleepover, but at least the snacks were already stashed and ready for the grab – If Balthazar was a reliable source.  
And since right now it was your sleepover time and you were in need of more chocolate, movie night turned into an amateur robbery - at least Balthazar behaved like the worst amateur of all times.  
“You’re acting like a first year fucking thief, I’m acting like a professional!" you complained "seriously can you not run into everything. It’s loud."  
"He's not even home. No one is." Balthazar shot back, bumping into a little shelf in the hallway.  
"How did you manage to steal some of heavens most powerful weapons?" you questioned, mostly thinking aloud "a freaking elephant is sneakier than you."  
Balthazar paused to seriously consider the question, after a couple of seconds of different expressions running across his face, he finally settled on proud enlightenment. The angel shot you a huge grin as if he'd found the answer to life, the universe and everything. Sadly it wasn't even close. "There are no shelves in heaven!"  
"Hey spoiler" You huffed "Don't ruin my mental image of the place"  
"You imagine heaven… with shelves" again he took some time to consider the last part of your conversation, however this time his face settled on giggly amusement "that's ridiculous."  
"Can we just get the lollies? I want to get back to the movie"  
"It’s terrible"  
"You picked it."  
"Whatever"  
Finally you reached the door to Gabriel's room. To your drunk self’s luck the idiot didn't even bother locking it and with only a few pulls on a door that was supposed to be pushed open, you and your angelic friend stumbled inside. The room was plain like every other room - besides Dean's who went overboard with decoration when he first moved in - so there weren't many places to hide sweets. Of course, your tipsy-self figured it best to look under the bed first. So taking a run-up you jumped on the bed to let your head hang from the other side. To your great disappointment you had been wrong, nothing but a few lollie wrappers were under there. Balthazar laughed at your disappointed groan and threw one of the pillows at your ass.  
"Hey no softie spanking. Either give me the real deal or no deal at all."  
"You’re into that?" You heard the surprise in his voice, raising your ass teasingly while getting up to face him.  
"Now that you ask…" You bit your bottom lip in fake drunk innocence "It's for me to know and for you to only ever guess."  
"Tease."  
"Perv" you shot right back "Let's find the goodies."  
Both of you scanned the room till his eyes landed on the night table. Something was totally off about it but his drunken self just couldn't place it. It seemed like such an ordinary thing. Wooden, three drawers, a lock and then a lamp on some ugly deco table cloth. Ordinary.  
"Why are we staring at a locked night stand?" You asked jumping up from the bed, looking in childlike confusion between the drawer and your friends face. Something seemed to be off with the night stand.  
"No idea" Balthazar shrugged finally averting his eyes from the lock "Maybe we're really amateurs at this whole thief thing."  
"You're the amateur I'm a professional." You declared stubbornly sinking back on the bed.  
"Oh yeah? What's the coolest thing you ever stole?" Your angel friend challenged, sinking down right next to you. Internally he was getting ready to win this since hell what's cooler to steal than heavens most powerful weapons.  
"I got Dean's car keys that one time" you bragged, looking over at him right into his bright eyes. Man you loved those eyes they were so bright and expressive sometimes. And right now they were huge, probably because he didn't believe Dean would let those keys out of sight like ever. It was true though. It had been one time only but you had actually stolen baby for a drive to get ice cream when you were on your last period.  
"Hey Balthazar" Your voice had gotten quieter as you stared right into his grey eyes "Wanna do something else? Being a professional thief is boring if your booty is so well hidden."  
"Sure" he smiled right back at you, a careless loopy smile only alcohol could produce on someone's face.  
"Let's annoy Gabe into telling us where the lollies are next time he stops by." A mischievous smirk played on your lips as you scooped closer to your friend "Let's make out right here. But we won't tell him unless he tells us where the secret lollie stack is." In your head the plan sounded genius. Maybe you should move on from thieving to blackmailing. Damn you were a genius. He'd be so annoyed that you made out in his room and he didn't even know!  
"Best plan ever" Balthazar agreed and crashed his lips on yours. You smiled and leaned into the kiss, bringing your hands to his sides to pull him closer. This was by far the best thieving turned blackmail coup you ever participated in.


End file.
